The Disease In Me
by Aiss-Yami
Summary: A story about the real Heero Yuy. Rated R for a reason. Slash ect.
1. You Made A Monster Out Of Me

PREQUEL TO VIOLATE YOU.  
  
Discalimer: do not own GW characters.  
  
K, now, this fic has implied m/m sex and other stuff so, if you are not into *giggles "into"* that then don't read this.  
  
KNW: thanks for the advice; hope the prequel explains it a bit more. Tell me watcha think.  
  
Tigre: No, your review doesn't count ^_^  
  
Ami Winner: Calm down, I'm writing, I'm writing, just been delayed.  
  
Kei Tsukasa: Alright, Alright *removes you from leg* I will continue. More than eight reviews are welcomed! And the pic and deleted scenes will be added in chapter two hopefully!!! ^_^ Ja Ne!  
  
Mystik-chan: Yeah *drools* I know, I makes ya speechless huh?! He'll be wearing more cool stuff as the story continues.  
  
Jefcat: Thanks. I did kinda just rush into this a bit. Hope the prequel explains it a bit more.  
  
Rd: Thanks, glad you liked it!  
  
Fabi-chan: Lol, interesting, hm nice wording, no really, thank you for the review!  
  
Redroe23102: Turns out I did get 8 but if I for some reason can't write on ff.net anymore, I'll try to send it to you k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU MADE A MONSTER OUT OF ME  
  
He sat quietly, reveling in the peaceful silence that surrounded his mind. The sun shined upon him in warm tranquility. The handsome Japanese pilot stretched himself out and lay back on the window seat, hands laced neatly behind his head, one leg crossed over the other. This was a side no one had ever seen of Heero Yuy. And no one would since he had unconsciously locked the door.  
  
He didn't want it that way, he wanted to be nice, wanted to be calm, desperately wanted to be free. But he couldn't.  
  
"Hello Heero." The boy spun around gun aimed at the cloaked figure approaching him. He put it down in disgust knowing full well that a bullet wouldn't do anything. "Go away." Heero sat down and put his head in his hands. "Aaaaww Heero my baby. I want to help."  
  
"Go.Away."  
  
"But I love you."  
  
"Leave me alone!" The figure approached and ran a large hand through the boy's silken brown strands. He turned to hit the cloaked man but his hand sailed through thin air, even though the other hadn't moved at all. "You know that won't help." The man removed his hood, face broke into a smile. "P-please, leave me alone." Heero was helpless. Nothing his instincts could do would help him now. All of his training, all of his darkness had turned into this man, made him, created him and now Heero Yuy was haunted by himself.  
  
The young man smiled and removed his cloak. Everything about him said 'Heero'. An exact replica. Same hair, same depthless blue eyes, same body, same soul. The only thing apparently different was their clothes. But deep down Heero knew that their personalities clashed, nothing about their character matched up.  
  
The real Heero Yuy was calm, shy, nice, caring... human. The dark man was cold, mean, abrupt, always caring about the mission before his friends and the thing that scared Heero most was the dark /Heero's/ sudden need for pleasure, and for causing other people pain. To be honest Heero thought of his other self as rather sadistic.  
  
The Dark /Heero/ moved closer and sat on the window, pulling Heero onto his lap. "Stop. Please!" this was something that Heero hated, the fact that the dark man could touch him, and he could FEEL the other man but Heero couldn't do anything to stop him. He felt the mans obvious arousal grinding against his leg. "Please! STOP.IT!!"  
  
"Oh, now dear. Be calm."  
  
"No. NO NO NO NO!! Leave me alone!" His attempts were futile, soon the boy found himself on his back, hands pinned roughly above his head. The dark /Heero/ was pulling out an object, he couldn't exactly tell what it was. The object glimmered in the sun, a... a dagger?!  
  
Heero writhed, trying desperately to remove himself from his own grasp. "No! PLEASE! NO D-nnnnggg!" the knife blade cut through his chest. "ah ah! Aaaa, please stop! Please-please." He gave up and started to sob. His blood trickled down his side and he was thoroughly surprised when a hot tongue began to lick it up.  
  
Truth be told, Heero was extremely freaked out, being licked by yourself is weird and creepy but when your other self is finding it pleasurable, that's even worse.  
  
"No. no nononononono." He continued on like that as that soft, slick mouth worked its way towards his chest. "nonononono" closer "nonononono-aaah." Moistness enveloped a sensitive nipple, it hardened from the touch. Heero tried again to release himself from those hands, tried so hard to deny himself pleasure. "STOP!" he got his wish. The warmth faded away and he gave into pain and cold.  
  
The dark man smiled. "Fine. If you aren't in the mood... we'll go to work." His demeanor changed. Now he was the perfect soldier. Hard, cold, emotionless. For now.  
  
Heero backed himself into a corner and tried to disappear. "Heero. I need your body. Remember." His other self stepped towards him "No! No. No." And then it happened.  
  
Heero felt the other man being drawn into him, melding into his body, making him angry again, taking control. Soon he was the only person in the room. The old Heero once again and the real Heero could do nothing, his mind had been reformed, no more nice thoughts, not until the dark man left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre yawned slightly and opened one eye lazily. He felt a hand shaking him awake. "Wha-?" It was Zechs Marquise. "Your so cute when you sleep." Quatre blushed at the older mans words. "Uh, thanks."  
  
"Especially when you sleep half naked." The boy turned red and ducked his head, quickly pulling the covers over his exposed body. Zechs sat on the edge of the bed a leaned forward. The smaller blonde looked frightened at the closeness and he backed off. "Sorry. I just can't help how much you attract me." Marquise had always fantasized about the boy and he never hid his feelings from the seemingly shy Arab.  
  
He sighed and turned to leave when a small hand caught his arm. He was turned around and found himself laying on top of the boy he dreamed of. Small delicate lips kissed his own and he moaned as he felt Quatre's obvious arousal press against his stomach. "Quatre?" he propped himself up on his hands above the angel. "Yes?" damn, he sounded so innocent. "What are you doing?"  
  
Quatre put out his lower lip and pouted cutely. "You don't like it?" he emphasized the 'it' by thrusting his hips up ward, now rubbing against the older mans cloth covered erection. Zechs hissed in pleasure. "Oh god, I love it."  
  
Zechs Marquise soon found out that Quatre R Winner wasn't so angelic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok ok, I know. Kinda weird and all but whatdya think? It sure explains Heero's behavior later ne? Don't worry tho, this does have a happy (and might I add deliciously sexy) ending. BUT you wont find out unless you review and tell me what's up! What do you think?  
  
Ps. The zechs/quatre relationship is for Tigre. Although let me give you all a spoiler, it doesn't stay a zechs/quatre thing for long. SOOOOO. I need you all to tell me who is the best with Quatre out of Trowa, Heero, Duo or Wufei. Mind you your choices WILL alter everything! So decide carefully!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. Violate You

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't sue me pwease! n_n  
  
OK. My attempt at a kinda funny, kinda slashy fic (more slash/'bondage' than humor.) Tell me if you liked it. If so, I'll write more, if not, I'll quit. Thanks a lot. ^_^  
  
SHOUT IF YOU LOVE QUATRE/HEERO FICS! *Shouts* actually, I think Duo/Heero might be cuter together but... they're so... common!  
  
BE FOREWARNED: this is R for some violence/mm sex and other stuff so if you don't like that... don't read it. I don't want to be kicked off FanFiction.Net because some idiot DIDN'T read the WARNING and somehow read through and claimed that they were forever wounded by my story and it's contents. No offense to anyone. I'm just not in the mood to deal with it. Thank you. Have a nice day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hee~ro!!"  
  
The perfect soldier flinched slightly hearing his name called yet again by that annoying, obnoxious and overly loud longhaired pilot. For the sixth time that day he chose to ignore the call. That only caused the hyper- active Gundam pilot to shout louder and louder and louder and...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT DUO!"  
  
The dark haired boy barked his answer out loud enough for the neighbors on the next five blocks to hear him. Heero heard a few doors opening upstairs and looked up to see three startled boys walking down the flight of steps. One was of course Duo, with his long chestnut hair, large blue eyes, tight faded jeans a white shirt and his trademark silver dagger necklace hanging from his neck. The other two were both blonde.  
  
Quatre R Winner (or Quinn as Duo sometimes called him) was staring fixedly at Heero in either pure shock or stupidity. He was obviously unaware of his status of dress because Heero was sure the small blonde would have turned red at his current 'large t-shirt (borrowed 'accidentally' from Zechs), no pants, no underwear' state. Trowa and Wufei had most likely ignored Heero's sudden out burst and were still upstairs doing whatever it was the two friends did on boring days such as these.  
  
The last was the tallest. Tan and muscled with platinum blonde hair that hung down to his pajama-covered ass. Zechs Marquise. He wore a look of amusement rather than shock and sauntered down the carpeted steps after his two shock-clumsy friends. It took a minute for Duo and Quatre to reach the bottom floor and they managed, with little to no broken or bruised bones, surprisingly since they were too busy staring at Heero to notice where their feet went.  
  
Duo spoke up first. "You answered me."  
  
"No duh genius."  
  
"That was LOUD! And, and more than two words." Quatre squeaked. "Problem Quatre?" The blonde stared at Heero in amazement then exchanged a look with Duo. And then the shock turned to energy.  
  
"HE'S TALKING!!!!!" the boys yelled in unison. Duo leapt forward and hugged his best friend, jumping up and down. They both seemed utterly thrilled. "You have no idea how much this means to me Heero, I mean NOOOO Idea!" the longhaired pilot grabbed onto the Japanese boy's shoulders and hugged him. He was met with a hard punch to the jaw.  
  
Quatre gasped and untangled himself from Zech's arms, dashing to his friend's side. "Duo!" The Arab saw a bruise forming on the now unconscious pilots face and stood up with suddenness that even surprised Heero.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Heero's head snapped back as Quatre's hand connected with his cheek. "How DARE you TOUCH HIM!" the perfect soldier was losing his patience and NO ONE slapped him around. In seconds the smaller boy was pinned up between the wall and the solid, warm body of Heero. His wrists were pinned up roughly above his head, and they were already bruising from the abuse. Quatre let a small hiss escape his mouth. This would have been a total turn on had Heero been 'playing' and Duo not knocked out on the floor.  
  
"No-one hits me Quatre. No one."  
  
"Well I did."  
  
"And I won't let you get away with it." He pulled the blonde towards the basement by his hair, ignoring Quatre's futile attempts to disentangle his fingers. Only one problem. Zechs.  
  
"Get out of my way Marquise." Heero glared coldly, unaffected by the fact that the tall man in front of him was twice his size. "Calm down Heero. You had no right to hit Duo, Quatre had a right to hit you."  
  
"No ONE-"  
  
"Hits you. I heard."  
  
"So get out of my way. Don't worry, I won't kill him. I just have to teach him a lesson." Zechs nodded quietly and let Heero pass. The tall blonde knew Heero could just as well kick his ass, and as long as Quatre didn't get too hurt, he would stay out of the way.  
  
Quatre protested the whole way, screaming and kicking and GOD DAMNIT this boy had claws! But despite it all Heero managed to push the blonde into the basement and shut the door behind them, locking it for privacy. "Heero! Let me out!"  
  
"No." He grabbed Quatre's hand and drug him down the winding staircase. This was the gundam pilots secret. No one but them knew what lie beneath the two-story house. A dungeon, a few tunnels and a few miscellaneous things that they needed. But for now Heero headed for the dungeons. Quatre's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he realized their destination "Oh-oh no Heero. C'mon! You fucking DESERVED to be hit!" Heero's step never faltered. "You hurt him in more ways than one Heero." Quatre figured the perfect soldier would understand the meaning of his words. Obviously not. Onto another tactic.  
  
"LET.ME.GO!" the boy writhed in his captures grasp and stopped walking. No problem. Heero just drug him along the ground "KUSO HEERO! Don't you think you've hurt me enough already?" he thought back to all those times he had stood up for Duo and took the boy's punishment. Never had it gone this far, bruises and broken bones were one thing, but a dungeon? That could prove lethal. He stood up unsteadily as the other young man stopped.  
  
Then he was flung against a particularly solid and really hard wall. "F- fuck." He moaned, trying to catch his breath. When he finally did, Quatre found himself in chains; Heero was nowhere to be seen. Next to him was a place to pull the chains tight or release them. It could get very painful. "Oh shit."  
  
Music began to play from a cd player Duo had so kindly brought down a month or so ago. The blonde's wrists hurt already, his ankles were sore as well, the chains and cuffs weren't helping. Quatre listened to the blaring words and started to sweat. Heero put this on? The music drifted through the air, still no sign of Heero and he began to worry.  
  
  
  
You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you  
  
You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you  
  
Help me I broke apart my insides. Help me I've got no soul to sell  
  
Help me the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself  
  
  
  
Quatre gulped, his breath becoming unsteady "D-Duo! ZECHS, TROWA, WUFEI! SOMEBODY GET.ME.OUT.OF.HERE!" he lost his patience, and started screaming.  
  
"You know they can't hear you."  
  
The blonde stopped crying and snapped his head towards the voice. It was the second time his jaw dropped that day.  
  
Heero Yuy stood not ten feet in front of him, clad in a tight, black mesh shirt that rode up his stomach revealing smooth toned skin, tight, tight leather shorts and tall black boots. He also wore a necklace with spikes and Quatre, despite his pain began to get incredibly turned on. "What the- ?" he managed between breaths "You-"  
  
"Aaawww? Don't I look good? I was hoping you'd find it cute. Guess I was wro-"  
  
"NO! I mean uh-no? You look f-fine." Quatre stuttered incoherently. What the hell was up with Heero anyways, this was NOT the strict Gundam pilot he knew. But of course, no one really knew Heero to begin with. "So... you like?" Heero somehow managed to purr. 'Who woulda thought, the perfect soldier can be a little naughty.' Thought Quatre.  
  
Heero advanced and began to mouth the words to the song, his prey found it increasingly hard to say or do anything, especially the way Heero's shorts rode up so high that you could see his ass in the back and yet they were low enough to show his incredibly sexy hipbones and 'Oh God if only I could see lower!' the boy pouted inwardly. But his thoughts were replaced with even wickeder ones as Heero sang.  
  
  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
I want to feel you from the inside  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
My whole existence is flawed  
  
You get me closer to god  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eight reviews and this fic will have more than one chapter! Just tell me if its good, bad, totally sucked or what??? Constructive criticism is always good, I suppose. I also have a pic for this story and I'll add a link once I can scan it.  
  
ALSO! There will probably be a link to a higher rated scene (b-cuz ff.net won't let anyone post nc-17's) SO... if I get reviews and continue the fic then I'll probably add a link to the deleted scenes. 


End file.
